


Rose Coloured Water

by deadeyes



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blood, Demons, Disturbing Themes, Ghost!Frank, M/M, Sexual Content, Suicide, Supernatural Elements, implied eating disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadeyes/pseuds/deadeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Frank Iero kills himself for reasons most assume is a complete and utter crap home and school life, Gerard Way slowly starts gaining interest in the boy.<br/>Cursed with the same dead mind, though the misfortune not equal, Gerard decides to uncover the reasons why he see's so much blood, and why he can see Frank.<br/>Jam packed with curses - two kinds-, supernatural sex and demons Gerard's world takes a turn for the worst, he's not too sure, and the outcome leaves most of the town dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. .one.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic posted here and i haven't really planned how this fic is gonna go so we'll just have to wait and see i guess, anyway, i hope you somewhat enjoy this c:

_The room's cold. Curtains blowing gently from the open window, the only sound being the fan in the corner of the dark room. The yellow glow from the street lamp is filtered throw the thin fabric of Frank's curtain, bathing the room in a soft light, only letting him see a few centimetres in front of him and leaving the rest of the blank room for the demons to hide._

_Frank's sitting on the edge of his bed, mattress bowing from his weight and sheet falling onto the wood floor along with his feet, toes grazing the peeling wood. He looks at the black stain between his feet, eye's half lidded and glazed over. There are no thoughts in his head, his mind shut down and broken. There are no tears on his face, he promised himself he wouldn't cry again._

_Shoulders slump and hands_ _resting next to thighs he feels numb, like he's a ghost, drifting through this world with no mind, unsure of where he needs to go. He knows where he wants to go though, he wants to die._

_He retrieved the cold metal from under his pillow when his parents finally went to bed, loud screams halting and bangs and thuds and smashed glass stilling for the night. His mothers cry's are still hanging heavy in the house, the slaps and punches and kick continuing to echo throughout the wood and brick. Frank's glad he doesn't have to listen to his mothers pleas and his fathers revolting answers anymore, and he hopes with the last shred of his heart that his own bang will forever sound the dark room._

_Turning to face the window, his eye's catch his mirror, stilling as he takes in how he looks; dead, one step closer. His eyes watch the fabric drift in the wind, the bright lights from a car glaring Frank in the eyes, calls and laughter reaching his ears yet his expression never changes._

_It never changes when he squeezes his hand around the gun, feeling the weight of the item as he lifts it up, ignoring the moving shadows and figures dancing around his room as he turns back to face the stained wall, inspecting the black metal. It's heavy in his hand, and the click of the safety going off is louder than the screams._

_He licks his lips, letting a smile take over his lips for the first time in years. It feels weird, his muscles not used to the gesture as he goes almost cross-eyed watching himself lift the gun to his chin, revelling in the feeling of the coolness against his warm skin._

_The muzzle drags against his skin as he slowly pulls it down to his throat, tipping his head back and pressing the gun under his chin. His eyes close, finger on the trigger._

_One deep breath and his body falls onto the bed, arm limp and gun clattering to the floor. The shot echoes through the house, a large gust of wind finding its way into the room and blowing his unfinished homework around._

_Footsteps clad up the stairs, fast and unforgiving and Frank's father barges in, his mother close behind and screaming at the bloody mess that once was her son. His father growls, low and gut clenching, approaching Frank's lifeless body and screaming at it._

_"Francis! Is this some fucking game?! Come on cunt! Fucking wake up!" He shakes Frank's body, slapping his face and still no response. His father looks down, Frank's chest not moving._

_There's a thud in the room, Frank's father backing away from his son's body as his mother cries on the floor._

-

The room's cold when Gerard wakes up, eye's stuck together from sleep and throat dry from the air con chilling the basement. He stares up at the ceiling for a while, not moving under his cool sheets, eye's half lidded as he tries to remember what he had dreamed. 

It's too silent in his room, Gerard slowly stretching up and yawning, head falling onto his shoulder as he looks out the small window and finds the sky grey and empty, completely different from the sun and white clouds that hung the previous day. 

He sighs, sitting up and looking around his room before moving to the side of his bed, sitting on the edge for a while before pushing himself up and walking towards his ensuite, feet padding against the carpet. 

Warm water trails down his skin, hands threading into his raven hair as he works in shampoo, digging his nails into his scalp to feel something other than pleasure. He turns the hot water up when he rinses his hair out, relishing in the burning liquid attacking his head and shoulders, drops making themselves known wherever they go. His eyes slip shut, focusing on the heat fogging the room and the sound of water hitting tiles, a foggy scene from his dream coming back to him. 

His eyes slip open and he gasps, water getting into his mouth and making him cough as he looks up towards the shower head, eyes closing once again as his face is pelted with streaks of fire, hands moving to rub against the skin as white noise fills his ears, feet itching from the heat. 

The white noise grows louder and louder until Gerard turns off the water, standing still in the shower and watching the excess water flow down the drain. He blinks and see's red, water being replace by blood but he doesn't falter, blinking and stepping out of the shower, wrapping his body in a towel, ignoring the red hand prints on the mirror, blotches and spray of blood, blinking once again. 

 

His brother's sitting at the kitchen table when Gerard emerges from his room, satchel hanging from his shoulder and hair hanging in his eyes. He stuffs his hands into his hoodie pockets, nodding at his brother when he glances over at him and raise an eyebrow. Mikey stands up, leaning over to drink the last bit of milk from his bowl before placing it in the sink, plastic clattering against metal. 

Gerard turns around, moving towards the front door and removing a hand from his pockets to trail his fingers against the hall walls, reaching into the key bowl when he reaches the dresser like table next to the door, Mikey grabbing his own set of house keys before moving in front of Gerard and opening the front door. Gerard glances in the mirror before turning to follow his brother out into the front yard. 

The two are quiet when they walk to school, Mikey having pulled out his sidekick as soon as his feet touched the pavement and Gerard just gazing aimlessly in front of him, wrapped up in thoughts of nada. 

The school approaches fast and before Gerard knows it, unaware of his surroundings, he's opening his locker and stuffing homework into the metal box, taking out books and replacing the homework. His satchel feels even heavier when he closes his locker, sighing and shrugging it up before working his way through the students and into his homeroom before the bell goes. 

 

Mr. Ferten's voice drones on, Gerard only focusing on the taps of his pencil, cheek resting against palm and elbow against desk. He sighs inwardly, sitting up and looking around the room. It hasn't even been five minutes in and Gerard's already bored and wanting to go home. 

Hazel eye's gazing across the room he blinks and when his eyes open they fall upon the window, and then the announcement bell goes off and Mr. Ferten stops talking to look up at the speaker. 

"Good morning everyone, I trust you all had a good weekend. Teachers, would you please take your students to the auditorium? We have some news to tell the school. Thank you." The principle's voice comes through crackly, and Gerard turns to face the speaker just as a glitch looking orb flashes in front of it, and Gerard blinks. 

 

Gerard sits down on one of the many benches, shuffling along a little more as more students pile into the auditorium. He looks around, trying to find Mikey. He spots him to the front, near one of the large doors with a green glowing exit sign above it. The room's loud with laughter and chatter, Gerard ignoring the gossip of who slept with who and the jocks loud voices shamelessly hitting on girls. 

Gerard sighs, looking down and crossing his legs, placing his hands in his lap before looking up and towards the front, where the principle is talking to a teary eyed Mrs. Baker, the school librarian. 

Mr. Hatchsawth stands up at the podium, the deputy standing next to him and the teachers a few metres behind them, next to two police officers. Mr. Hatchsawth coughs into the mic, the sound booming around the room before screeching to a normal volume as the principle fiddles with the stand. 

He glances behind him to the officers, who nod and he coughs once again, a glum look on his face. He takes a breath before putting on one of the fakest smiles Gerard's ever seen, large and full, all teeth on show and brows furrowed slightly. 

"Quieten down everyone, quieten down." Mr. Hatchsawth looks down, visibly swallowing, "Again, I trust you all had a good weekend, and I hate to ruin the mood but I bare bad news." 

The auditorium is probably the quietest Gerard's ever heard it be, even the jocks sensing that something very bad has happened, and when Gerard glances over the students everyone is staring at the principle. 

"This morning, at one forty-three am, Junior student Frank Iero killed himself." There's a resounding gasp, some people moving their hands to their mouths though Gerard just feels his stomach knot. 

He didn't personally know Frank Iero, though he had heard of him. He was the jocks main target, the prankee to cruel jokes, the faggot who's dad beat him up. He had also seen him, short and blank looking, jogging during sports or hiding amongst students in the hallway. 

The auditorium isn't that quiet anymore and Gerard looked back to see a few of the jocks stifle snickers while some groups of people sat in front of him reach into their bag and take out their phone, texting all their friends  _the infamous fag finally killed himself._

"Now I know that it's hard to hear, Frank being liked amongst most people, but I hope that we can all move on from this tragic time and carry his memory in our hearts." Bullshit. 

 

Lunchtime, Gerard's joined by Mikey, who's on his sidekick once again. 

"Hey." It's short and quick, and Mikey starts to stuff his face with pasta before Gerard can greet him but it get's the message through. Gerard nods, swirling the spaghetti with his plastic fork as he gazes down. 

Like the auditorium, the cafeteria is at it's quietest in months, most people already forgotten about Frank Iero but the majority stiff with awkwardness or trying not to cry because his death brings back memories. 

Gerard, once done, stands up and pats Mikey on the back before heading over to put his rubbish in the bin, placing the tray next to it and working his way out of the cafeteria, moving towards the main office in search of Mr. Hatchsawth. 

He finds him sitting in his office, the receptionist letting him through, working his way through files of paperwork with lettuce hanging out his mouth. He looks surprised up at Gerard, before quickly chewing his food and motioning for Gerard to come inside. He moves some paper around while Gerard moves to sit on one of the chairs in front of his mahogany desk, watching the gold of his name glisten from the different angles of light. 

"Do you know when Frank Iero's funeral is?" Gerard wasn't quiet sure what made him ask, what gave him the idea to go to a person he hardly knew's funeral, but for a strange reason he wanted to go, pay his respects as he assumed only his parents would be there. 

Mr. Hatchsawth looks at him with wide eyes and parted lips, his forehead creasing all the way up to his bald spot before she shakes his head and smiles, leaning forward on his elbows and interlocking his hands. 

"This Saturday, nine thirty am." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. .two.

Friday night Gerard's lying in bed, arm over his forehead and ankles crossed. The Misfits are playing in the background and he can hear the soft sounds of his parents laughter from above as they watch t.v. It's eleven and Mikey's at his friends house and Gerard can't decide wether he should go to Frank's funeral or not. 

He's been having the same dream the past week, yet he can't remember it fully, only scenes and images. He can never see the faces. 

Since Frank's death he's been seeing the blood more than usual, and he swears the corners of his room flicker with darkness. 

He sighs, moving his arms to rub his face, uncrossing his ankles and bringing his knees up. He clenches his eyes shut, holding in he breath before exhaling long and hard and letting his arms flop to his sides, going back to watching the same black dot slowly move around his ceiling the longer he stares at it. 

 

Four thirteen Saturday morning Gerard gasps awake, hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and hands clenching his sticky sheets. His chest's heaving, gaze unfocused as he looks around his room, blood seeping from the ceiling and down the walls, the lights from the small window prominent in the darkness. 

His eye's flicker around, continuously blinking until the room changes, his walls blood free and poster clad. He lets out a soft sigh, closing his eyes and relaxing his shoulders, unclenching his hands. His body aches and he's too hot, pushing his sheets down and scratching at his chest. He runs his hand over the skin, and his eye's open in confusion and he feels a different texture. 

Looking down his eyes widen, sitting up and hands stretching his skin as he looks at the scar in the middle of his chest, a cross red and protruding. 

He slowly runs his fingers over the scar, pressing around it and feeling his skin stretch. 

 

Gerard wakes up for a second time that day, cold and completely relaxed compared to earlier on. It's nine. 

He showers like normal, enjoying the burn and inspecting his scar further, continuing to poke at the raised skin. He brushes his teeth, combs his hair. 

He fixes his tie, red and bright before adjusting his collar and pulling his jeans up a little more, turning to the side in his mirror. His eye's wander over his body before he leans forward, grabbing his eyeliner and applying it before moving his fringe in front of his face and stepping back. 

This morning Mikey's in the lounge room, his mother in the kitchen. 

 

He arrives at the local cemetery at nine forty, showing himself in through the main gate and strolling with a single rose in his hand towards the three figures standing in front of a pile of dirt. 

He stops a metre away from the grave, the only lady looking at him with a strange expression and who seems to be Frank's father scowling at him. The minister stops reading from a small book to raise his eyebrow at him. 

"Who are you?" Gerard looks over at the rough voice, finding Frank's father glaring at him and his mother looking down. 

"A friend." It's simple, not exactly sure and Frank's father rolls his eyes, his mother looking up at Gerard with wide eyes. 

"Didn't know the faggot was capable of making friends." Frank's mother looks down again and his father scoffs, rolling his eyes and surfing his hands into his baggy jeans, torn around the edges. 

Gerard bites his lip and meets Frank's mother's eye for a second before turning towards the minister. 

 

Frank's mother and father walk away, his father gripping his mother's wrist and practically dragging her down the path, leaving Gerard to gently place the red rose atop the lawn-level marker carved with Frank's name in it. He lets out a small sigh before closing his eyes, leaving them closed for a few seconds before opening them again, and looking away when he comes face to face with blood drenched dirt. 

He turns away, keeping his head down. He squeezes his eyes shut and stuffs his hands in his pockets before looking up once again, walking in the opposite direction to Frank's parents. He bites his lip before looking over his shoulder. 

There's another figure standing at Frank's grave, the blood staining his vision no longer there, and Gerard's slightly surprised until he notices how the figure is grey. 

The figure kneels down, leaving a blurred path in its wake. It leans forward a little before slowly, cautiously it reaches for the rose. Gerard's eyes widen and his hands find their way out of his pockets when the figure's able to pick the rose up, standing up and lifting the too bright object in front of its face. 

Gerard opens his mouth to shout something but then the figure turns to look at him and Gerard's eyes widen even further, mouth frozen open in shock and body moving back in repulse. 

The lower part of the figures face is a mess of grey, dripping down its neck and nose completely gone. Gerard doesn't know how he missed it while looking at its profile. 

He swallows hard, and the figure continues to stare at him, and Gerard blinks, and the rose falls to the ground, and the figure is no where to be found. 

 

Gerard drove home with his knuckles white against the steering wheel, eye's permanently wide and a cold sweat forming on his hair line. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very short i know but introducing Frank!  
> thoughts?


	3. .three.

Sunday night Gerard's walking home from work when he starts to see the blood once again. 

He's walking down a fairly abandoned looking street, the only light being the street lights practically a thousand metres away from each other and the occasional light spewing out from an open window. The moon's high in the sky and casts a hazy glow over the street so Gerard can easily tell when his vision changes, the sound of blood sticking to his shoes and he treks through piles of bodies that disappear when he touches them, the moon's glow turned red. 

He feels like he's being watched, though that isn't uncommon it feels as though there are a thousand pairs of eyes on him, not the occasional glowing the dark stare. It sends shivers down his spine and he cautiously looks behind him, seeing in his peripheral vision the obvious movement of something supernatural, dark and shadow-like and curling into the night sky. 

He shakes his head and clenches his eyes shut, looking down and pulling his arms closer to his body as he picks up the pace. 

He can tell something's different, he's been seeing more than usual gore, that morning he was greeted with the sight of a severed eye in his sink, and his name written in blood on his bathroom mirror. 

They never addressed him. 

Gerard suspected that what he saw may be from supernatural origins, but he also thought that it was just his mind, some messed up form of hallucinations. The one time he spoke to his mother about his bed being drenched it blood, the red liquid trailing down the walls his mother made him go to a therapist with a year, where he soon realised that he'd be better of lying, saying he only said that because he wanted to freak his mother out, that leading to him admitting he watched Evil Dead, which then got him a couple of months without being able to watch t.v.

He can't hop the feeling that Frank's death had something to do with why he's being overloaded with blood, and then a small voice in his asks him wether Frank may have had the same 'condition' as Gerard.

 

Like the past week, Gerard wake's up gasping, grasping around him and seeing flashes of a face being torn apart by the impact of a bullet, and in the early hours of the morning Gerard finally realises that the figure he saw at Frank's grave was  _Frank._

It's a shock to the system, thinking not only is having to adapt to practically living in blood but now having to deal with the fact that he can see the  _dead._

He sits up quickly, ignoring the head rush and quickly scrambles off the bed, only noticing the dull ache in his scar when his foot touches a sticky and dried mess, trailing blood into the bathroom. The bathroom light is too bright and Gerard wipes away the blood before staring at himself in the eyes. 

A flash of his face, drenched in blood, teeth sharp and protruding from his face, eyes pitch black and a hole in the centre of his forehead - _the third eye_ \- shocks him into flailing back, stumbling over the mat on the floor and he falls down onto his back, a loud groan escaping his mouth before as his body hits the ground, head thumping against the shower tiles and back dented by the metal frame on the floor. 

He slowly lifts his hand to his face and rubs around his eyes before his hands drift up and skid over a dent. He pushes his finger into the dent only to find not ending and he swallows hard as he feels what must be blood drip onto his finger, bone hard and muscle and skin and  _brain_ pressing against the digit as it pulses around it and he feel's sick. 

He yanks his hand away from his face and sits up as fast as he can, eyes clenched closed once again as he crawls vaguely towards the toilet and proceeds to expel his dinner from his stomach. 

 

When he awakens Gerard's back in his bed, cross still aching and forehead thumping, a weird yet strangely familiar taste in his mouth. 

Lying under his cool sheets for a few minutes he then becomes aware of his surroundings, not remembering when he turned the fan on and then earlier hits him in the face like a bitch slap and a poster falls and his eye's fly open, sitting up as fast as he can and immediately touching his hand to his forehead. 

He sighs when he finds that his forehead does not in fact have a hole in it and he falls back down onto his bed sighing before his eyebrows crease. His eye's open once again and he turns to lie on his side, wedging his hand under his pillow and looking down at the ground where his Fangoria poster now lies. He shakes his head and sighs once more, soft and small and thinks he must have just had a dream inside a dream.

His eyes open when he hears a car start outside and he looks at his bedside table to find the time six thirty am, with Monday in small letters beneath the numbers. He groans and pushes his face further into his pillow before slowly sitting up, head hung. He moves to sit on the edge of his bed and looks up, at the window, and his eye's widen - yes, once again - when he finds the small rectangle open.

 

He scrubs the blood of his body, having quickly slammed his window shut and made his way into the bathroom, stepping inside the bathroom, the cross continuing to ache. The burn of the water helps him relax and before he knows it he's making his way up the basement stairs, towards school and then into his homeroom.

 

The school's gone back to normal, and the jocks have already chosen another victim, a small Sophomore who plays the clarinet in the school marching band. Everyone's forgotten about Frank but Gerard, he's constantly in his mind and he just can't seem to get him out, no matter how hard he tries. 

He decided he would try and gather more information on Frank, so when lunchtime arrives Gerard fights against the crowd and approached Mr. Hatchsawth's office, the receptionist letting him through and Gerard opening the door to find the principle practically stuffing his face with a ham and cheese sandwich. Mr. Hatchsawth raises his finger, placing his sandwich down onto a piece of cling wrap and continuing to chew the food in his mouth before lowering his finger, swallowing and smiling. 

"What can I do for you, uh, Mr..." Gerard subconsciously rolls his eyes before he steps inside, closing the door behind him. 

"Mr. Way, Gerard Way." Mr. Hatchsawth nods, folding his hands on his desk and leaning forward slightly as Gerard sits down, lifting his satchel to sit in his lap before he clears his throat and pushes away from the desk on his swirly chair. 

"So, what can I do for you Mr. Way?" Gerard swallows and takes a deep breath before replying. 

"I would like see, hopefully keep, all of Frank's notebooks." Mr. Hatchsawth looks taken about before he shakes his head and looks at Gerard with furrowed brows. 

"May I ask why, Mr. Way?" 

"Well, Frank and I were the closest thing to best friends and as his parents will not let me take any of his old trinkets I would much rather substitute an album for his algebra workbook, as it would be better then nothing to remember him by." Mr. Hatchsawth's quiet for a moment before he slowly nods his head, a small smile forming on his lips. 

"Well then, of course. Just let me get them." He stands up and makes his way to the corner of the room, where under a few files is a white box. He takes the box and lifts it up, bringing it to Gerard and placing it in front of him. 

"Lucky for you his parents haven't come to collect his properties so everything's there, including everything in his locker." Gerard offers a small smile and tilts his head, a warm smile enveloping his face and making Mr. Hatchsawth cough and look away. 

"Thank you, Mr. Hatchsawth." Mr. Hatchsawth nods his head and moves back around his desk to sit in his chair while Gerard picks up the fairly heavy box and makes his way out of the office. 

"No problem." 

 

 

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again with the short chapter, god.  
> y'know i'd really appreciate it if you'd comment..? c: 
> 
> I know these chapters are quite short, so i'll try and update it daily (:


	4. .four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i'm so so sorry i haven't updated in fucking forever but lots of stuff has been going on and it's all just ugh but i'll try and update as frequently as a can :)

Gerard ignores the off looks he gets when he trudges down the hallway with the large white box in his hands. The stray students stare at him with raised eyebrows but Gerard doesn't pay attention, only wanting to get to his locker. By the time he's wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, breath uneven and locker door finally shut the warning bell's gone off, and he just makes it through the sea of ever growing students and to his english class before the bell goes. 

English, Gerard doesn't mind it. It's not his favourite subject but it's not his worst, and he scribbles down notes about poems and whether or not he should  _compare thee to a summer's day._

Gerard has the unfortunate pleasure of sitting next to a jock, he's not to sure what his name is but he nicknamed him Brad after he read his extremely short essay about why he like's surfing. He's gazing out the window, cheek pressed against his palm and eye's flicking from cloudy sky to white littered black board when he hears Brad's drop his pencil. 

His eye's flick to the jock with a bored expression and he does a double take, the second time his head raises, his eyes widen. He sits up straighter, looking at Brad as his mouth parts and the colour drains from Gerard's face.

"Mrs. Greenwood!" He stands up, quickly rounding his desk to lean in front of Brad, not before turning back to give Mrs. Greenwood a terrified look. He watches blood drip from Brad's nose and mouth and gives Mrs. Greenwood another look over his shoulder to find her continuing to recite Shakespeare and write on the board. He stands up, one more look at Brad's purpling face before he look's around the classroom to find everyone doing their own thing and not noticing him nor Brad.

He looks back towards Brad and steps back as a sickening crack sounds through his ears, Brad's jaw lowering and tongue becoming fully visible, forehead rising and blood pouring from his throat. He raises his hand to his mouth, watching Brad's eyes close and neck snap as he bumps into a chair. He turns around quickly, seeing the boy sat at the desk continue to write as if nothing was happening.

Another loud crack sounds out, before a series of wet noises fill into the room, sound's of something smacking onto wood. Gerard turns around and his eye's widen even more so at the sight of Brad leaning back against his chair, head touching where his bag hangs and stomach ripped open, intestines falling onto his desk.

A hand touches his shoulder and he jumps, whipping around and coming face to face with Frank, eye's wide and staring at his blackened irises. His eye's fall to the lower part of Frank's face, finding a pierced nose and bare teeth, and Frank squeezes his shoulder.

He gasps, eye's snapping open and finding the whole classes eye's on him before he leans over the side of his desk and pukes, just seeing a blackened liquid fall from his lips before he blacks out. 

 

Gerard gasps awake, loose fist flying up to his forehead as he springs up, eye's wide and a cold sweat forming on his hairline. A sharp pain sparks through his chest and he feels the cavity constrict, eye's squeezing shut and mouth falling open before he feels the familiar burn in his throat and he's puking for the second time that day. 

He coughs and splutters, feeling a hand resting on his shoulder and a body sitting down next to him, pulling him into a side hug. Through glazed eye's he see's the nurse sigh and step forward to pull the stained sheets from between his legs, exposing his jeans. He turns his head and feel's a head lean against his shoulder, thumb rubbing the opposite limb. 

"Mikey?" He coughs again, voice rough, a sickening taste in his mouth. His eye's water as another wave of pain hit's him, his stomach knotting but refusing to expel any more contents from his body. He hears Mikey hum before he squeezes Gerard's shoulder and stands up, moving over to the nurse. 

Gerard looks around, seeing his bag and Mikey's on the plain blue chair next to the sick bed. He reaches out, hearing the nurse and Mikey converse silently before he recoils, fabric seeming to burn his fingertips, whole chest burning. He see's a black blur out of the corner of his eye, head snapping towards the figure as he holds his burnt hand to his chest.   


His eye's widen, the cold sweat returning as he meets the eye's of what could only be something supernatural. Gerard freezes, body tense and breathing stopped as the creatures wide human-like eye's stare at him, hunched back and pointed nails, black and blurry and grin large, covering his whole jaw with sharp teeth. The black face stares at him for a few more moments before disappears, leaving a trail of black behind it. 

 

Gerard clenches his hands's around his stomach, steps slow and back hunched. Mikey's walking in front of him, both Gerard's and his bags hanging off his shoulders. He peers of his shoulder to look at Gerard, who's staring wide eyed around him. Mikey's eyebrows furrow slightly and he stops walking, turning to face Gerard. Gerard stops, staring at Mikey with wider eyes. 

"What's up?" Gerard doesn't move, only his chest rising and falling slowly and his nostrils flaring from breathing. 

"What do you mean?" His voice is still rough, but the sick taste is gone, after minutes of continuously rinsing his mouth out with water in the boy's bathroom. 

"You seem, paranoid." Gerard stares at Mikey as Mikey moves his head up slightly, body turning as if he was preparing to run, or fight. 

Gerard shrugs, eye's lowering, "Just feeling sick."

The pair are quiet before Mikey nods, turning around and returning his attention to his sidekick, Gerard just counting the cracks on the concrete. 

 

When Gerard collapses in his bed he remembers the white box still in his locker, groaning and moving his arm to cover his eyes. He takes a deep breath in, holding it before slowly releasing it. He hears papers moving on his desk and slowly lifts his arm to peer down towards the sounds. He see's nothing, yet his tin full of pencils tips over and he flinches. 

He lowers his arm, pushing himself off his bed and watching the papers flutter softly on his desk with almost scared eyes. He takes another deep breath before slipping off the side of his bed and standing up, eyes watching his feet. He turns to face his desk and involuntarily flinches yet again at the deep crimson bathing his papers, dripping down over his posters. He walks towards his desk, where the fallen pencils are softly rattling, the force becoming stronger the closer he gets to his desk. 

Everything's violently shaking against the wood, the desk shuffling against the floor and softly banging against the wall as he stops before it, reaching out to pick up a blood soaked piece of paper. He dips his fingers in the blood, softly dragging them, leaving pale white marks in trail. 

He lifts his finger to his face, heart racing and black blurs moving around in his peripheral vision. He can feel the vibrations of his moving desk in his feet, the noise turning white as he swallows hard, hand falling to his side and head moving to look behind him as he hears a gruff clearing of a throat. He swallows again as he doesn't see anything, turning back to the desk and gasping harshly as a force pushes him backwards. 

His back cracks against the edge of his bed unnaturally and his eyes widen, mouth going slack as he feels something warm and sticky rising in his throat. He moves his hands to his neck, muscles pulsing and head pressing hard down into his mattress, knees bent and bruising against the floor. 

He gasps once again, a strand of liquid sputtering out his mouth and down the side of his chin, his hands reaching around the front of his neck and feeling something hard sticking out. He swallows and feels something cold pierced through his throat, coughing as what must be blood dribbles downs his chin like a baby. He writhe against his mattress, hands gripping the object lodged in his throat as he tips his head back, chin jutting up and nose singing as the blood moves further up his throat. 

He coughs once again, legs cramping as his eyes roll backwards. He pulls the object out of his throat, arms going limp as an attempt to breath floods his trachea with blood and he presses the tip of his head further, harder into his mattress. His chest aches and his eyes water at the brim as he thinks that this is it. 

His chest constricts, eyebrows furrowing and a burning sensation coming from his scar. He moves his hands slowly up to his chest and flinches at how hot his skin is. A drop of something hits his forehead, and when he opens his eyes slightly, body twitching violently, desk continuing to do the same his vision blurs and reddens and he blinks furiously, drops continuing to hit him. 

He feels the warmness on his arms, head spinning and neck cracking with a sick sound as he sees the blood falling from his ceiling. His eye twitches and he takes another attempt to breath, having no success but moving around with unblinking eyes so he's slipping off the bed, mouth open and skin tightening over his ribs. He lands onto his hands, wrists aching painfully as the blood coming from the ceiling starts to become heavier, white noise loud in his now bleeding ears. 

He slowly moves along the flooded floor, slipping occasionally but with glazed eyes and a need to faint as he weakly pushes his way into the bathroom, moving his head away from the room as the stench of rotting flesh hits him like a slap in the face. His elbows give out and his cheek connects with the tiles on the floor, pain thrumming through his veins. He hears a laugh from above him and looks up, lips numb and cheek pressed up into his eye. 

He see's a black figure standing above him, features undistinguishable. He see's it move, as if it were turning around and then with a long and hard blink it's gone. His flinger twitches and his vision starts to blacken before his eye's fall shut. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. .five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho ho two in one day ho ho

Gerard feels something cold press against his forehead, eye's twitching, throat dry. Someone lifts his head to rest against their leg, and after a few minutes of floating in and out of consciousness he recognises the boney knee digging into his shoulder. He groans, low and scratching and he immediately regrets it as it feels as though he's torn up his oesophagus. He flinches as a hand touches his upper arm and his legs spread knee bending. 

He swallows drily before he hears a small sigh and the sound of feet against the basement stairs. He opens his eyes slightly to see his mothers legs walk into the doorway, turning to face Mikey and hand him something. She moves to sit on her knees as his neck is turned by Mikey's hand, willing him to sit up. His mother scoots closer to him and grips onto his shoulder, pulling him up. 

His gasps as pain shoots its way up his back, into his neck and stopping at his adam's apple, his head jerking back and arm forcefully removing itself from his mothers grip, making her gasp and Mikey become unbalanced as his hand grips around his throat, feeling around, fingers pressing hard into his throat. He feels his mothers hand grip his wrist and pull his hand away form his throat, pulling him up. 

The trio slowly walk into Gerard's bedroom, Gerard collapsing down on his bed before Mikey moves to sit next to him and hands him two tablets and a glass of water. He offers a small smile, his mother moving her hand to her mouth, eyes sad. 

"Oh honey," Mikey takes the empty glass from Gerard's hand, and Gerard stares unfocused at his mother, "I think you should stay home tomorrow, try and get some sleep. If you're still feeling bad tomorrow afternoon I'll call the doctor." Gerard softly nods and Mikey bite stye insides of his cheeks, staring worriedly at his brother as Gerard sterns to look out his window. 

His mother sighs once again before offering a smile, "If you need me, just shout." Gerard nods absentmindedly again and another second passes before his mother starts up towards the stairs, disappearing into the hall and leaving Mikey to pat Gerard's hand. 

"Anything you want me to get you tomorrow?" Gerard doesn't say anything, Mikey biting the insides of his cheeks harder as he notices how Gerard's not blinking. 

"There's a white box in my locker." Mikey waits for Gerard to add anything else, and after some painfully silent moments Mikey squeezes Gerard's hand, hand gripping the empty glass tightening. He sighs and stands up, walking towards the basement stairs before he stops at the foot of the stairs, hand moving to the light switch. He looks at Gerard's unmoving body before turning the light off and walking up the stairs, closing the door behind him. 

Gerard stares with glazed eyes out the small window, it being the only source of light, staring at the small crack in the corner of the glass. 

 

Gerard eventually falls asleep, after the sun has set and the stars are high in the sky, the light streaming through the small window turning yellow. His lips part, fingers twitching next to his face and thighs flexing as he sighs softly. He moves around, legs straightening and mouths pressing shut, eye's moving behind closed lids. He tightens his arms around his pillow, humming softly into the fabric as he presses his face into the item. 

His skin tightens against his ribs as he breaths, the bones protruding. 

He had taken his jeans off before falling asleep, eye's half lidded and head hanging low, his shirt slipping off after the heavy fabric. His cold sheets brush against his legs, slowly moving down his back and occasionally lifting from his skin like a kid blowing at a piece of paper. His little muscle moves under his porcelain-like skin, shoulder blades cutting through the skin, blood staining white. 

Gerard's eye's flutter open, half his face pressed into his pillow. His room's quiet, and he closes his eyes again, flexing his muscles until he hears the soft sound of someone breathing and his heart rate starts to quicken. 

He tightens his grip on his pillow even more, eye's now wide and breath carefully steadied. He swallows, the distinct feeling of eye's burning into the back of his head known. He let's out a small shaky breath before flinching as he feel's a cold hand touch the centre of his back. He tenses, body freezing. The sound of papers rustling and the sudden coldness in the room makes him quickly peer over his shoulder towards the window, where he finds it open. 

He swallows again, someone's weight dipping the bed slightly as the person leans over Gerard. Gerard quickly closes his eyes before he can see the person's face in his peripheral vision. He swallows again, breath hard out of his nose before he parts his lips again, the chapped skin sticking together. 

"Gerard." Gerard shivers as cold air hits the side of his face, causing goosebumps to form. His body tenses further, eyebrows furrowing. 

"Gerard." There are a few moments of silence before Gerard slowly opens his eye, turning his face to see the person. 

His eye's widen at the sight of Frank, the only imperfections now on his face are just splotches of blood around his mouth. Frank's face doesn't change even when Gerard's breathy starts to become quick and heavy, and he moves his arms to his curl around his chest. 

Frank reaches out a hand, Gerard watching it as it moves towards him. He goes to touch Gerard's throat, but instead moves it to his own throat. 

"Gerard." Gerard's eye's widen as he hears his name, though doesn't see Frank's mouth move. Frank blinks and Gerard opens his mouth, before closing it, and then repeating those two actions before Frank say's, 

"They've gotten worse, haven't they?" Gerard's paying more attention to how the only movement in Frank's face is him blinking and tilting his head to the side, questioning. 

Gerard shakes his head mentally before swallowing hard, testing around so he's lying on his back and Frank's sitting next to him, leaning forward on his hands. He looks nervously around his room, wringing his hand's together before meeting his gaze with Frank's. 

"I. I don't know what you're, uh, talking about." Gerard can practically hear Frank rolling his eye's. 

"Don't play stupid, Gerard." Gerard watches Frank's unmoving mouth, the skin around his lip piercing purple. 

"I." Gerard visibly swallows again, adam's apple bobbing slightly as he breaths heavily out his nose, eye's flicking from the open window to Frank's grey figure. 

"You thought you were gonna die, right?" Gerard stares at Frank with wide, unblinking eyes. 

The two stare at each other, Gerard's nostrils flaring with each release of breath, Frank's face even more bank than Mikey's, and Gerard thought that was impossible. 

Frank reaches out once again, finger touching Gerard's warm skin just where the bottom of the cross on his chest starts. A small gasp leaves Gerard's mouth, and Frank meets his eye's again before trailing his fingertip up the raised skin. Gerard hold's his breath, chin lifted up slightly. Frank moves forward, finger continuing up and towards Gerard's throat. 

Frank presses his finger against Gerard's adam's apple, feeling him swallow and pressing harder, nail digging into the skin before it splits. Gerard takes a sharp intake of breath through his nose, chest rising and stopping before he slowly lets it out. Frank presses harder and Gerard's eye's slip closed. He feel's something drip onto his cheek and his eye's open, immediately widening as his mouth fills with blood and Frank slips his finger into the hole in Gerard's throat. 

Gerard gasps, blood spilling out the corners of his mouth and trailing down his neck, into his hair. Frank's eye's widen as if he was smiling and Gerard's eye's go half lidded, Frank twisting his hand as Gerard's hand's move to grip onto Frank's wrist. Frank moves to straddle Gerard, and Gerard's mouth falls open, crimson staining his teeth, bubbling over his lips as Frank curls his finger and Gerard lets out an inhuman noise, feeling Fran's finger move inside him. 

Frank harshly pulls out, Gerard's head jerking up as Frank leans forward, mouth opening to let out the tip of a tongue, licking a stripe on the corner of Gerards mouth before he whispers into Gerard's ear, 

"They're coming for you, Gerard." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. .six.

Gerard's still shook up form when Frank paid him a visit, eye's never leaving the open window and hand never leaving his throat. He swallows hard, eye's glazed over with sleep deprivation. He wasn't able to fall back asleep after Frank left, black eye's never leaving Gerard's as he seemed to seep into the shadows, the feeling of being watched overpowering. 

Gerard can still feel dozens of pairs of eye's watching him when the sun rises, not having moved to look behind him, where he can feel things moving. A sharp intake of breath leaves him with a sore throat, chest aching. Another hour must have past since Gerard's leg twitched, the few birds around the neighbourhood chirping in a joy that Gerard just can't comprehend. 

There's a knock on his door, and it makes Gerard jump, head twisting around to look at his door, the feeling of eye's disappearing and black figures blending into walls in his peripheral vision. The door opens and Mikey's face pops into the room. 

"You're awake." Gerard doesn't show that he heard Mikey, but Mikey smiles anyway. 

"I thought you would've been asleep." Gerard just continues to stare at him blank and Mikey sighs, eye's sweeping over the pig sty like room. 

"White box. See you later, Gee." Gerard just stares at Mikey, eye's unfocused and blank. Mikey sighs once again before nodding, closing the door behind him and leaving Gerard to turn back to the window.

 

A few minutes later he hears the front door close and then a few minutes after that he hears his mom call out goodbye and the front door closing again, followed closely by the sound of an engine starting. Gerard closes his eye's relishing in the peace and quiet before he's shaken out of his doze by a loud banging coming from upstairs. 

Gerard opens his eyes, grip around his throat loosening and body turning to face upwards. He waits for a few silent seconds before he hears another bang, and he sits up, continuing to look at the ceiling. He shuffles around to stand up, head titled upwards as yet another bang sounds, along with clattering and the sound of a chair being pulled against wood. 

He makes his way up the stairs, pulling the bottom of his boxers down as he takes step after step before he emerges from his room into the hallway, walking out the room and towards the kitchen, where another clatter comes from. He walks into the room, pans swinging from above the island and chairs upturned, pulled into the corners of the rooms. Cutlery is spewed across the floor and yet Gerard's expression doesn't change.

Gerard moves to pick up the cutlery before the goosebumps arise from his skin, hair on the back of his neck standing on end. He feel's so cold, but he bends down and starts to pick up the forks and knives and spoons, jaw clenching as the urge to chatter his teeth comes over him. He feels a shiver run up his spine, and his shoulders twitch and shudder, and with shaky hands he puts the cutlery in the draw. 

He curls up beside the cabinet and hides his head under his arms the pots and pans clattering loud enough to make his ears ache and ring, hand's clenching as he can feel the energy in the room rise. The want to vomit makes his stomach twist, and he swallows hard before the pots finally fall to the ground. 

Silence fills the room and Gerard shudders before he stands up again. His back twinges with pain as he uncurls, moving around the room to place the chairs back where they belong before slowly hanging the pots and pans back up. He heads over to the coffee machine, filling it with water and turning it on. He turns around when he hears movement behind him, and his eye's widen as he's met with the image of a black skeletal like figure, though it's holding something that looks a lot like a knife. 

Gerard pushes his lower back against the counter, hands moving to grip the edge as his eyes widen even more, the figure seemingly smirking at him. His mouth opens and closes, and he breaths hard out of his nose. The figure approaches him pointing the black knife like object at him and Gerard takes a deep breath, holding it as it moves to stop a metre away form him.

It tilts its head, raising the knife further up to rest against Gerard's throat, and Gerard lifts his head, chin jutting up as if to invite the creature to slit his throat. The creature's smirk widens and Gerard stares down at it with blank eyes, and just as the figure's about to sweep the blade across his neck the kettle starts to whistle and Gerard growls at it. 

It growls back but lets its hand fall beside it and Gerard shoves it out of the way, it looks up at him with wide eye's before growling low and deep and Gerard glares at it. It grips Gerard around his throat and Gerard gasps before feeling a sharp pain in his chest, looking down and seeing the knife embedded in his chest. His eyebrows curl upwards and his mouth falls open, a drop of blood rising up his throat and into his mouth, spilling over his bottom lip. 

He looks up at the creature as it smirks at him, bearing it's teeth. Gerard lets out a small sigh, looking back down at the knife, where the creatures grip tightens and wrist turns as it twists the knife deeper into his chest, and Gerard's breath hitches before he wraps his hand around the creatures, forcefully pulling the knife out of his chest and pushing the creature away, it stepping beside him and letting him fall onto the ground. 

Gerard gasps as his body hit's the tiles, and the sharp shrill of the kettle slowly softens as he bleeds out. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess this is short and sweet, but the next chapter will (hopefully) be longer :)


	7. .seven.

Mrs. Way was quite glad that she forgot her hard drive today, and that instead of her boss getting angry at her, he let her go home. She walked into the house and immediately she knew something was wrong. She dropped her bag beside the door and made her way down the hallway, turning into the living room and seeing Gerard's door open. Her features turned confused as she walked towards the door, her heartbeat fastening but when she stepped down the last step he wasn't there. 

Mrs. Way had a history of anxiety, and with the stress she was receiving from work she thought she could just cry until she found her son. She turned towards the living room door, making her way down to the kitchen with fast footsteps and gasped, hand flying up to her mouth as she saw her son lying unconscious on the ground. She quickly went to kneel beside him, moving him into the recovery position before running to the landline to call an ambulance. 

She kneeled back beside him, waiting for an operator to pick up as she checked his breathing. 

"Hello, what is your emergency?" Mrs. Way's breathing was ragged, her voice shaky when she answered. 

"My son, he's, I think he's passed out." 

"Is he breathing?" Mrs. Way nodded before speaking out,

"Yes, yes, I don't know how long he's been here, I just came back home because I forgot my usb drive, and then I found him on the kitchen floor passed out." Mrs. Way tried to wake Gerard up, but he wasn't moving, and the only sign of life was his eye's twitching under his eyelids and his chest moving shallowly up and down. 

"Okay, please don't panic, what's your address? We'll send an ambulance as soon as possible, have you gotten him in the recovery position?" Mrs. Way nods once again before shaking her head, wrinkles on her forehead becoming more prominent as she answers, giving the operator their address. 

The operator continues to type and Mrs. Way brushes Gerard's hair away from his face. 

"Oh baby..." 

 

Mikey was quite glad that the principle called him to his office, even though Pete had snickered at him like he was in trouble he was smirking at how Pete would have to spend the next twenty minutes in maths without someone to talk to. Though when he arrives at the reception, he's met with the principles 'i'm supposed to look sad, but I'm not actually sad" face. 

Mikey's face furrows in confusion as the school bus driver comes to stand next to the principle. 

"Mr. Way, I'm sorry to inform you but your brother has been brought to hospital, your mother found him passed out and called an ambulance. Mrs. Gallery will take you to the hospital, would you like to go get your things?" Mikey, starstruck, nods jerkily before turning to walk back out into the hallway, hearing Mrs. Gallery and the principal whisper before Mrs. Gallery's heels clunk in the hall behind him. 

He make's a pit stop at Gerard's locker, swallowing hard as he takes out the white box, having to yank it out hard before closing the door. He walks out of the school with Mrs. Gallery, and his face never changes form blank, even when Mrs. Gallery tries to comfort him by telling him jokes, he doesn't budge. 

 

Gerard can't remember what he dreamed when he wakes up, but it leaves him shaking and his ears ringing, and something tells him his dream didn't just come from his imagination. There's a constant beeping in the room, and it makes him squirm, his chest aching like fuck and head pounding. A door opens when he attempts to open his eyes, his vision blurry but otherwise fine, apart from the bright light practically blinding him. 

He groans when he hear's the door shut close, and winces when a voice comes through.

"Ah, Mr. Way, so glad to see you awake. Your mother and brother are waiting outside, they can come in when you're ready." Gerard groans again, shifting against the bed and pressing his head hard into the pillows, chest continuing to ache. 

"Am I at the hospital?" Through squinted eye's he see's his doctor nod, writing something down on his note pad before he smiles up at Gerard. 

"Yes you are, your mother found you passed out on the kitchen floor, as you were staying home ill." Gerard nods and the doctor writes something down again, before reaching into his pocket and taking out a light. 

"Open your eye's please," Gerard does, and he winces at the brightness but the doctor hums then nods, "And your mouth too." 

Gerard swallows when the doctor goes to write down dot points. The doctor folds his hands around his clipboard, leaning against the bed and crossing his feet. 

"Well, you seem pretty fine, I'll give you a full diagnostic when your family come in, but there's just one thing I would like to ask you." Gerard's quiet for a few moments, face in slight confusion before he nods towards the doctor, blinking away the blurriness. 

"Did you inflict that cross on you chest yourself?" Gerard bites his lip before shaking his head, looking up at the doctor with as much truth as he can muster. The doctor stares back at him suspiciously but nods nonetheless, writing down on the clipboard and mumbling to himself before smiling up at Gerard. 

"Well then Mr. Way, I'll tell your family you're awake." Gerard nods, bringing his arm up to cover his eyes. 

 

After a tonne of hugs and Mikey and Gerard trying to get their mother to refrain from crying, comforting her, the doctor knocks and walks into the room, finding Mikey and Gerard squished onto the single bed and Mrs. Way sitting beside them, holding Gerard's hand. 

"Well, I'm glad to see you're looking much better than before." Gerard looks away, towards Mikey who smiles up at him, and Gerard turns back to face the doctor. 

"So, after running a few tests, we've concluded that this is just a case of fever, mixed with dehydration and a chest infection. Luckily, you can leave later today, but you will have to stop by your chemist and give them these prescription antibiotics. Take them twice a day until you don't have any more chest pain - which I assume you do- and drink lots of water and sleep for as long as you can. If you don't get better an you continue to faint come back here immediately and we'll admit you for further testing." Mrs. Way nods her head feverishly, wringing her hands together and looking intently up at the doctor, while Mikey and Gerard start to doze off. 

"Yes doctor, thank you so much." The doctor nods and smiles at her, and she smiles back. The doctor look's down at his notes before turning to face Gerard. 

"If you don't mind, I'll just check on your vitals once more, check on the machines and then you're free to go." Gerard nods lazily at the doctor and offers him a halfhearted smile. 

Gerard turns back to face Mikey as the doctor moves around the bed, lifting Gerard's hand up to take off the heartbeat monitor. Gerard's about to say something when Mikey's face lights up.

"Oh yeah! I almsot forgot, I brought you the white box." Gerard's eyes widen and he sits up straighter.

"Really? Can you go get it now?" Mikey nods before slipping off the bed, the doctor moving Gerard around to peer into his eyes and mouth with the small light once more before Mikey returns to the bed with a white box in hand. The doctors just about to leave the room when Mikey asks what's in the box. 

Gerard opens it up, taking out the first notebook and flipping through it. "It's Frank Iero's, the principle gave it to me." The doctor turns around to look at Gerard with wide eye's and Mikey notices, looking up at him. 

"Frank Iero? You knew him?" Gerard peers up at the doctor and slowly nods, thinking a little lie won't hurt anyone, and technically he know's Frank now. The doctor swallows before walking towards the end of the bed. 

"Have you been hallucinating? Seeing anything supernatural? That cross just appeared right? You didn't do it, they did." Gerard looks at the doctor confused, but with slight worry as his mother and brother just stare at him with raised eyebrows and confused eyes. 

"I-" 

"They're coming for you Gerard, they're going to come and kill you, you didn't just faint did you? They've already tried to kill you-" Mrs. Way stands up, her face turning slightly red from anger as she stands between the bed and the doctor. 

"I think you need to leave doctor, and then once you're gone you can tell whoever the fuck is in charge of discharges and admissions that we're leaving early." The doctor ignores her, slowly walking backwards, but staring wide eyed at a wide eyed Gerard, not blinking. 

"If you don't kill yourself, they'll kill you." Mrs. Way gasps and Mikey stands up, eyebrows furrowed in anger as Gerard's breath hitches. 

"Excuse yourself doctor! You can't just go around telling people to  _kill_ themselves! I have every right to fucking sue you!" The doctor just shakes his head, staring at Gerard and the look he's giving Gerard is making Gerard's breathing fasten. 

 

After dozens of reassurances and promises to call every few hours the next day Mikey and Mrs. Way leave Gerard in his room, Gerard just staring down at his hands. 

Gerard's still staring at his hands when he hears his door shut, after being wished a goodnight from Mikey. He sighs when he hears Mikey's door close, standing up and stretching as he yawns, turning to go into his bathroom - he  _really_ needs to brush his teeth. 

He emerges form the bathroom minutes later after brushing his teeth and relieving himself though he jumps when he see's Frank sitting on his bed, window open and blowing cool air into the room. Gerard turns away for a moment, hand on his heart and breathing evening out before he goes to stand next to Frank. 

Frank's flipping through his english notebook when he looks up at Gerard, his face unreadable. 

"You have my stuff." Gerard swallows, still not use to the whole not moving his mouth thing and he nods, looking away and scratching the back of his neck out of nervousness. 

"Um, yeah. Sorry." Frank shakes his head before looking back up at Gerard, shutting the book and putting it back into the white box. 

"Eh, doesn't matter. I guess better you having it then it just going to waste." Gerard nods his head, biting his lip before he blurts out,

"You killed yourself because they, the things, they we're gonna kill you, right?" Frank's silent for a few minutes before he nods, looking away. 

"It was either me doing it, or them. And death isn't so bad I guess." He laughs and Gerard just continues to bite his lip. Frank sighs, leaning back on his hands, looking up at the ceiling. 

"But I don't wanna die." Frank doesn't move, and Gerard's not to sure if he heard him or not, as it was barely a whisper that escaped from Gerard's mouth. Frank sits back up though, and takes Gerard's hand in his. 

"Well then, we'll just have to figure out a way to stop them, huh?"

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i promised it would be longer, is this sufficient enough?


	8. A/N

Hey so i know its been a while (awkward laugh) but there's actually a good reason why i haven't been able update or anything and that's that I've been with my grandparents who don't actually have internet :/   
but really, what i wanted to talk about was just that i don't know where this story is going to be honest... and I'm going in and out of hospital for reasons and i haven't had much time to actually think about the plot and yada yada ya so really what I'm trying to say is that this story will be going on a break of sorts(?) while i figure out how the story will actually end and stuff   
so yeah, hopefully none of you are too disappointment or anything, but i'll be writing as many one shots that i can instead!   
i guess thats all, thanks for understanding :)

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?  
> should i continue or pretend that i never attempted to write a frerard fan fiction?


End file.
